


run to you

by lee_dongmins



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, and jinjin being an 11/10 friend, basically just supportive!leader jinjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: five times astro's members ran to jinwoo- and one time he ran to them.





	1. the time it's the youngest member

**Author's Note:**

> so when i heard the main line of run i immediately thought of writing this kinda fic so here goes. please enjoy and i hope i did bffs astro justice bc their friendships are my favourite. 
> 
> sidenote: this fic is technically based on reality in that astro are still astro in it but also i wanna clarify that i'm not inherently trying to imply that there are any /real/ relationships like i would usually write about among the members irl lol. this kinda fic just works better in the context of them being idols and any implications are accidental/out of habit :')

jinwoo doesn't exactly understand the struggle of being an idol at 17.

sure, jinwoo can relate to the general thoughts and feelings of a 17 year old boy being that he was once one. and he can also relate to the feeling of being an idol, being that he also _is_ one. but knowing what it's like to be an  _idol_ at _17_ specifically? unfamiliar to him. 

he wishes he knew better, if not for himself then for the younger members; but being that rocky and bin had both navigated their way through it, with his and the other members' help along the way, jinwoo has faith he can help sanha, too. 

for the most part, he knows it's mostly the same as being an idol at the age of 22, though he also knows that sanha's personality differs greatly from his own in many ways. which isn't necessarily bad, sanha's personality is loud and playful, just this side of youthful in a way jinwoo admires considering how many people he's sure have probably told the teenager to "grow up". he doesn't really want sanha to grow up, hopes he continues to let out high-pitched screeches whenever he's excited, fall asleep during every car, bus, or plane ride they go on, happily cling to each of them when he's tired and tease the older members incessantly despite the fact that he'll likely be chastised by one of them for it in the end. (and by chastised, jinwoo means hit in some way; it's slipped into their friendships at some point that hitting sanha for teasing them is the correct response). 

jinwoo may not know what it's like to be an idol at 17, but he _does_ know what sanha is like when he's upset. and if right now is anything to go by, sanha is upset. 

when something is wrong with the boy, he clings to the other members more than usual, especially to jinwoo; who he claims reminds him a lot of his _true_ older brothers more so than the other members. thus, when sanha begins to work himself into jinwoo's side during the shoot they're at as he's sitting, follow him around and lean his head onto jinwoo's shoulder despite their height difference and repeatedly wrap his arms around the older boy's shoulders; he knows something is off. 

he leaves it while they're at the shoot, allows him to be clingy and snuggly as much as he needs and waits until they get back to the dorms. he sees bin shoot them a look in question as sanha sleeps against his shoulder, and while taking photos together myungjun had asked him if sanha was alright. he's glad he isn't the only one to pick up on it, but knows that as the leader, and the one sanha is clinging to, he needs to be the one to check if he's alright. 

one look convinces the members to let sanha shower first, each of them scattering to different places around the dorm; bin and dongmin to their room, minhyuk to the balcony, and myungjun taking over the living room couch for the time being. 

jinwoo makes his way to the kitchen, going through the mechanics of making sanha's favourite tea. he also carefully makes his way to the hidden stash of candy and chocolate their manager allows him to keep for emergencies only; silently pulling sanha's favourite chocolate out of the bag and placing it onto the counter next to the mugs. 

when sanha comes out of the shower, myungjun disappears into the bathroom quickly, leaving sanha to come back over to jinwoo and cling against him once more.

"can i talk to you, hyung?"

jinwoo nods, passing the mug and chocolate over and gesturing for sanha to follow him to the balcony, kicking minhyuk back into the dorm with a bribe of letting him shower first the next day.

"what's going on, sanha?" he allows the boy to curl into his side once more as he begins talking, placing his tea on the table in front of them.

"well," he pauses, trying to formulate the sentence, "i've been upset thinking about some of my friends back home and at school. i mean, i love being an idol hyung, don't get me wrong. and i'm  _really_ grateful i have this kind of opportunity."

he stops and jinwoo fills in the next part of his sentence, "but?" 

"but i'm also extremely envious of the fact that they have the opportunity to just," he throws a hand into the air, "do pretty much whatever they want. i mean, i wish i could just up and go to a coffeeshop or hangout and do homework together or  _sleep in on weekends_." 

he lets out a sigh and jinwoo places a hand on his back, slowly moving it in circles, "it's okay to feel that way sanha, it's hard to be an idol sometimes." 

sanha nods, sighing once more before reaching for the chocolate bar and opening it, offering jinwoo a piece. "i just," he pauses again, "i wish my life could be  _normal_ sometimes hyung, you know? i just want to be a normal teenager and go to school and then come home and, and do my homework and i-" he's cut off by the catching of his own breath, a few tears slipping from his eyes. 

"oh sanha," jinwoo carefully continues rubbing circles against sanha's back, "this  _is_ normal for you, though. sure it isn't the conventional 'normal' but it's  _our_ normal; and it's a pretty great normal in my opinion. i know it's hard to see everyone else living what you may have always imagined when you were younger but, this also must have been apart of what you wanted when you were younger if you auditioned to be a trainee, right?" 

sanha pauses, nodding as he wipes tears from his cheeks, "you're right jinwoo hyung, this  _is_ a kind of normal. and it is a great normal, a really great one."

"and," jinwoo pauses when sanha looks up at him carefully, eyes just slightly watery, "and maybe i can ask manager-nim if we can do something after you go to school one day? something conventional normal." 

"would you jinwoo hyung?" sanha's eyes have lit up with excitement, a small smile making it's way onto his face. "that would mean the  _world_ to me." 

jinwoo nods, smiling back, "i'll see what i can do." 

sanha stands up carefully, picking up his half empty mug and the wrapper from what was once his chocolate bar, "thank you jinwoo hyung. i'll see you inside, yeah?" 

jinwoo nods in reply, watching as he walks back inside only to sit on top of minhyuk on the couch with a smile, teasing the older boy. he follows not long after, entering the living room and reminding the youngest members gently that it was getting late and they needed to wake up early for practice tomorrow. 

sure, practice isn't necessarily normal. and living in a dorm with six other guys also isn't exactly normal. nothing about their current life is particularly normal, if jinwoo is being honest. 

he's also pretty positive he wouldn't rather have it any other way. 


	2. the time rocky couldn’t get it right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 please enjoy!! also i’m posting this from break @ work on my phone pray for me

dance practices are likely jinwoo's least favourite days of their entirely too busy schedule. he absolutely adores dancing in and of itself, don't get him wrong, but days of dance practice mean an early start, late finish, aching and exhausted muscles, a gross amount of sweat and too few breaks for jinwoo to properly enjoy practicing whatever dance it is they're working on. 

rather than voicing this dislike, though, jinwoo goes through the motions of dance practice with an air of calmness and ease, trying to encourage the other members as much as possible; though the encouragement isn't nearly as necessary for members like minhyuk, who prefer to quietly get things done without many complaints. 

"i'm so tired." myungjun flops to the ground as soon as the dance instructor says they're done for the day, hands falling over his eyes and chest heaving up and down heavily. 

sanha follows not long after, sitting next to him with his body scrunched up, head between his knees as he tries to catch his breath. 

dongmin leans silently against the back wall of the practice room, eyes closed as he carefully focuses on breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm his likely racing heart. 

bin has taken to struggling to remove the sweater he had been wearing, pulling haphazardly at it in an attempt to get his hands out of the sleeves which appear to be sticking to his arms. he lets out a grunt as he finally gets it off, throwing it to the ground without paying attention to where it lands. jinwoo isn't exactly sure why bin is intent on wearing sweaters to dance practice all the time, knowing he inevitably takes them off whenever there's a break or when they're done because he's too warm. 

minhyuk hasn't yet moved from the position he'd finished the part they had been working on. instead looking at the ground confused, and arms moving in half-caring motion to repeat the movements of the dance they'd just finished doing. his face is emotionless, jaw set and eyes rather vacant; he seems distracted, though jinwoo isn't exactly sure why. 

jinwoo watches them all carefully, wondering what time it is exactly but knowing it can't be before 9:00pm based on how dark it had been outside when he'd run to the bathroom during their last break. he huffs out a breath in exhaustion, heart racing and chest heaving just as much as the other members. "you guys go ahead and get yourselves something to drink. then head back to the dorm, i'll clean things up in here." 

sanha and myungjun nod without real complaint, eagerly standing and moving in the direction of where they know they can find water and a way to get back that doesn't involve walking; each of them letting out quick thank you's as they're leaving the room. bin and dongmin are a little more hesitant, guilty at leaving the older boy to clean up the mess everyone had helped to make. 

"are you sure, hyung?" dongmin asks gently, finally opening his eyes and moving from his place against the wall. 

"i'm sure, dongmin. just head back, all three of you; i won't be far behind." 

bin agrees rather quickly after that, him and dongmin both also mumbling out thank you's and carefully following in the direction myungjun and sanha had gone. minhyuk stays in place, muttering out something about, "wanting to work on the dance a little longer." 

jinwoo nods his head, reminding him that he should try and get some rest instead of tiring himself out more, knowing it'll only turn out worse for him in the morning. minhyuk shrugs his shoulders, saying that he'll deal with it before moving to turn the music back on. 

jinwoo begins cleaning up the room, picking up any empty or almost empty water bottles and towels they had left scattered around the edges of the practice room. he picks up bin's sweater, which the boy had accidentally left behind, sanha's cellphone, and a beanie he thinks belongs to dongmin, who usually wasn't one to forget things. 

he watches minhyuk carefully as he cleans, watches the boy perfectly execute the dance up until one part they'd worked on earlier that day, where his feet move just too fast for the rest of his body and he stumbles; tripping over them no matter how hard he tries not to. jinwoo watches as minhyuk does the part slowly, speeds it up, simply maps it out, everything he would normally do to try and perfect a move, except to no avail as he's still unable to do it without stumbling. 

jinwoo can see why he's unable to do it, notices his feet are positioned  _just_ wrong after the move before in a way that's causing them to trip him up. he knows sleeping on it for a while will probably do him good, that working on it tonight isn't going to do anything. 

he also knows that based on the look on minhyuk's face, the one he always has when he's upset over something with choreography, that he isn't going to  _stop_ trying anytime soon. he tries to coax him back to the dorm anyways, has a feeling it will fail but knows no harm comes from attempting it, "c'mon minhyuk, let's head back. i'm finished here." 

"just a little longer, jinwoo hyung. i'll be coming not far behind you, i promise." minhyuk uses his phone to start the song over once more, starting the dance at the beginning and again moving through it perfectly up until the same part. 

jinwoo knows one more thing about minhyuk. and that's that he won't stop redoing the dance until he gets it right. minhyuk is stubborn, nearly as stubborn as myungjun; he won't stop pushing himself to get it right until one of two things happen. one, he gets it right; in which case he'll happily move on and head back to the dorms. or two, he completely breaks down, frustrated and upset with himself for his inability to get it right. he'll stay in the practice room all night, likely with tears trailing down his cheeks every once in a while and continuing to redo and redo and redo the dance until he's too exhausted to even stand anymore. 

jinwoo sighs, knowing he can't leave minhyuk on his own; not tonight. he sits down against the wall then, sees the look of confusion which crosses the younger boy's face before he speaks, "i'll wait up then. no point going back separately if we're both here." 

minhyuk opens his mouth to protest as jinwoo shoots him a look; the look tells him he's staying, no matter how many times he's told to leave. instead, minhyuk just nods, starting the dance over again and going from the top, somewhat stony look falling back onto his face and nearly making jinwoo laugh at the irony of  _rocky_ having a  _stony_ look on his face. 

jinwoo isn't sure how long he sits there exactly, though he knows that at some point, minhyuk's huffs of breath become sniffles.

"hyung." the voice is barely audible, and minhyuk shrinks to the ground in a heap of limbs as he says it, body hunched over and forehead pressed to the ground; facade finally broken as his frustration becomes too much. 

jinwoo quickly moves to be next to him, placing an arm across his back, "it's okay, minhyuk." 

at jinwoo's words, minhyuk sits up, wordlessly wrapping his arms around the leader and placing his head against his shoulder. he can feel the wet spot beginning to form there, and doesn't exactly know what to do; fully aware that in the four years he's known the younger boy, this has only happened two other times, and both those times, he had needed to seek out  _minhyuk_ not minhyuk seeking out him. 

he gently rubs his back, muttering out small words of comfort until minhyuk pulls back, eyes red and glassy, hands swiping at his cheeks and under his nose quickly in embarrassment. "i'm sorry, hyung. i'm so sorr-"

"what're are you saying sorry for? it's okay to be upset, minhyuk. it's okay to be frustrated when you're unable to get something down."

minhyuk nods, eyes on the floor, refusing to look at jinwoo as he talks, "but i _can't_ get it. i'm supposed to be the dancer and i can't even get this move down. everyone else got it but me, why can't i get it hyung?"  

jinwoo's heart breaks for the younger member, understanding the struggles of feeling like you can't do something and how much it weighs on your mind, really tearing you apart from the inside; making you feel insecure and not good enough and unconfident in your skills. also understanding, as a dancer, the frustration of being unable to figure out a move and how irritating it can be, especially when you've been dancing as long as they have. most of all, jinwoo's heart breaks seeing  _minhyuk_ like that, because he isn't one to break down very often. unlike jinwoo, he rarely ever cries; he really is astro's rock, in more ways than one, and he's definitely dependable, that part is accurate too. 

"you can get it minhyuk, you can get  _anything_ really. it's just a matter of trying to figure out where your mistakes lie and improving on them.  _i_ know you can get it, and so do you; otherwise you wouldn't still be here trying." 

silence falls over them as minhyuk takes in his words, continuing to wipe at his cheeks as they sit in the centre of the practice room on the floor. 

"will you help me?" minhyuk's voice is soft, eyes turning up to meet jinwoo's as he speaks. 

jinwoo knows it's late. and he knows they should probably be heading back soon; should have already headed back, but he nods anyways. 

he knows minhyuk, and he knows he doesn't ask for help with choreography unless he needs it; and that he won't ask for the help again after this. 

he stands, starts the music over once again and makes it through the first half of the dance effortlessly, only stopping when they get to the part minhyuk is struggling with. he stops, explaining about the position of minhyuk's feet he noticed earlier, then carefully watches as the dancer starts trying again and again with the tips jinwoo gave him. eventually, he adjusts and is able to execute the move perfectly. 

he lets out a yelp in excitement as he does it, hands shooting in the air in success. he finishes the rest of the dance easily, making it to the end without a mistake and immediately falling to his knees in relief. 

"one more time," jinwoo reminds him gently, their group rule of needing to complete something twice before saying you can do it echoing in his head. so minhyuk starts over, again able to land the move without issue. 

he throws his arms around jinwoo again, though this time in happiness, "thank you hyung, thank you  _so_ much." 

jinwoo just smiles, patting him on the back before collecting the stuff the other members had left behind, "c'mon let's go back to the dorm and shower, it's way too late at this point." 

minhyuk smiles sheepishly, an i'm sorry slipping past his lips once more as jinwoo shuts the lights off and closes the door behind them. "it's okay minhyuk, i'd rather still be awake here with you than have had you here alone." 

minhyuk nods once, cheeks flushing red again before he takes sanha's phone from jinwoo's hands, beginning to fill the poor boy's storage with a million terrible photos of himself and jinwoo. 

jinwoo doesn't enjoy dance practice days, he doesn't enjoy waking up early after getting to bed late, and he definitely doesn't enjoy seeing any of the members upset. 

he's still pretty positive he wouldn't rather have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! don’t mind my continually unedited fics and laziness to link my tumblr (which is @lee-dongminhyuk, come talk to me!!)

**Author's Note:**

> v short to be honest but i hope you enjoyed!! chapter 2 hopefully in the next few days as it's nearly finished but bear with me bc school and work suck!! find me on tumblr (which i am too lazy to link rn but the user is @lee-dongminhyuk) to talk with me about this fic or just astro in general! :')
> 
> ps capital letters are for ppl who aren't as lazy as me okay thats all


End file.
